1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a bumper installation for protecting sensor gates, such as those utilized to prevent shoplifting, from impacting objects that can damage the sensor gates and/or adversely effect their calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor gates are currently in widespread use in retail and other types of stores for detecting and preventing shoplifting. These gates are normally positioned at the exits of the store and are utilized in conjunction with detection tags which are attached to retail items and are removed at a checkout station with a special tool or apparatus. However, if a shoplifter attempts to steal a retail item having a detection tag attached thereto, or if a shopper inadvertently attempts to leave the retail store without paying for the retail item and having the detection tag removed, the detection tag will be detected by the sensor gate as the retail item passes through the sensor gate with the detection tag attached thereto. At that time, an alarm or some other type of indicator will be activated so that the shoplifter, or inattentive shopper, can be detected and prevented from leaving the store without paying for the retail item.
Because sensor gates are ordinarily positioned at the exit areas of retail stores, which experience the greatest amount of pedestrian traffic, the sensor gates are subject to being bumped or impacted by a wide variety of objects, including shopping carts, shopping bags, wheelchairs, dollies, and people, including children. Of course, the collision of these objects or persons with the sensor gates can result in damage to the sensor gates, and commonly results in a degradation of the calibration of sensitive electronic equipment contained within the sensor gate.
Once the calibration of the sensor gate has been adversely affected, the sensor gate may indicate that a customer exiting through the gate is attempting to shoplift a retail item when in fact, no attempted theft has occurred. This can result in substantial embarrassment for the customer, as well as substantial ill will for the retail store. On the other hand, the calibration of the sensor gate could be adversely effected by an impacting object such that the sensor gate does not detect the passing of a detection tag through the sensor gate as a shoplifter leaves the store without paying for the retail item to which the detection tag is attached. This poses an equally serious, if not more serious, problem for the retail establishment.
What is needed is a device for sheltering and protecting the sensor gate from the impact of objects and persons which inevitably results in high traffic areas. Preferably, such a device would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, relatively easy to install, and extremely effective at protecting the sensor gate and maintaining the calibration of sensitive electronic equipment contained therein.